Nestani Mza
Nestani Mza - Beset pochodząca z Gruzji, z korzeniami sięgającymi aż starożytnego Egiptu. Bardzo charakterystyczne dla Nestani są maleńkie oczka które pokrywają jej uszy, język oraz większość twarzy. Dziewczyna twierdzi ze umie przewidywać przyszłość, ale mało kto w to wierzy (nikt właściwie) ponieważ roztacza wokół siebie dziwną, trudną do opisania aurę. Nacodzień jest wesołą osoba otaczającymi się równie ciekawymi świata oraz pozytywnymi osobowościami. Kocha jeść. Osobowość Nestani już na pierwszy rzut oka to bardzo ciepła i przyjacielska dziewczyna która ciekawi otaczający ją świat. Jest dość narwana, kiedy odczuwa silne emocje a z jej twarzy rzadko kiedy schodzi uśmiech. Bardzo łatwo ją zadowolić. Lubi zawierać nowe znajomości i nawet jeśli rozczaruje się kimś łatwo puszcza niesnaski w niepamięć. Nestani wydaje się być także osoba silnie związaną ze swoją rodziną, gdyż niejednokrotnie wspomina o swoich krewnych. Uwielbia przytaczać różne sytuacje ze swojego życia a żenujące sytuacje jest w stanie przekształcić w żart. Niestety, od dziewczyny bije dość dziwna aura a i jej narwanie i wyrywanie się do wszystkiego sprawiają że mało kto ma ochotę przebywać w jej towarzystwie, chociaż to bardzo otwarta na innych osoba. Nestani bardzo nie lubi kłamać. Pomimo tego, jeśli widzi że wymaga tego sytuacja jest w stanie kłamać w dobrej wierze. Mimo pozorów ma niewyparzony język i lubi paplać na lewo oraz prawo i nie potrafi długo ukrywać swoich uczuć. Rzadko kiedy działa na cudzą niekorzyść, gdyż jest zbyt zajęta rozpowiadaniem ploteczek o swoich krewnych. Nie zależy jej na byciu popularną i nie należy do osób które zmieniały by coś w sowim życiu. Odpowiada jej taki stan rzeczy jaki jest. Wygląd Nestani jest wysoką dziewczyną o pół bladej karnacji, pełnych rysach twarzy oraz sięgających bioder, prostych, malinowych włosach. Twarz upiorki zdobią oczy, para na uszach, nosie, na policzkach, w normalnym umiejscowieniu oraz jedno na czole. Również wewnętrzna strona dłoni Nestani jest zaopatrzona w oko (po jednym na każdą dłoń) przez co musi niezwykle uważać na to, jak podnosi przedmiot. Także jej język zaopatrzony jest w pojedyncze oczy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Nestani jest Besetem urodziła się w Gruzji, jako jedynaczka lecz ma rodzinę zamieszkującą również w Egipcie, Syrii a także w RPA. Dziewczyna wydaje się być bardzo zżyta ze swoimi krewnymi, codziennie opowiada o najnowszych przygodach kuzynek. Utrzymuje z rodziną kontakt za pomocą Skype'a. 'Dalsza rodzina' Jak zostało wspomniane - Nestani ma dosyć dużą rodzinę która zamieszkuje kraje położone na kontynencie afrykańskim. 'Przyjaciele' Nastolatka zaprzyjaźniła się z Poppy Hokkaido, Ekaterini Glykeria, Ursula Hochsee, Xeth'tanuth, Bianca Czajka, Callie oraz Colette Hrum. 'Znajomi' Nestani koleżeńskie relacje złapała z Sun Hi Yumeha, Beatrice, Donna Llorona a także Huang Wang i Miracle Mundo. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna nie potrafi dogadać się z Raquelle McTharpyo oraz Genevieve Sequin-lux które poznała pierwszego dnia pobytu w Straszyceum. 'Miłość' Obecnie dziewczyną Nestani jest Goizargi Aiza. 'Zwierzak' Nestani nie mal od zawsze pragnęła mieć zwierzątko, lecz jej rodzice nie wyrażali zgody nawet na chomika. Zainteresowania 'Wróżenie' Głównie dłoń oraz kula i fusy. Nestani uparcie twierdzi że potrafi zaglądnąć w przyszłość danej osoby, lecz ku jej niezadowoleniu inni jej zapewnienia odbierają jako swego rodzaju żart. 'Kulinaria' Chociaż Nestani od gotowania woli spożywanie posiłków, zna wiele przepisów którymi chętnie dzieli się ze znajomymi czy przyjaciółmi, miedzy innymi z Colette. Owe przepisy to w dużej mierze rodzinne receptury. 'Gry planszowe' Nestani jest wprost zakochana w starych, dobrych grach planszowych. Swego czasu bardzo często grała z rodzicami w różne gry, a co niedziele urządzali sobie wieczór planszówek. Z gier, które najczęściej przewijały się w jej dzieciństwie Nestani wymienia min. Klasyczne Monolpoly, karty oraz Chińczyka. Zdolności *'Wyjmowanie gałek ocznych' - Dziewczyna jest w stanie wyjąc z oczodołów swoje gałki oczne, by przykładowo kogoś nastraszyć. *'Długowieczność' - Będąc bóstwem, Nestani może istnieć znacznie dłużej niż inni i starzeje się o wiele wolniej. *'Odporność na rany' - Jeśli Nestani umrze, to tylko ze starości lub choroby. Niemożliwe jest zadanie jej fizycznego bólu oraz mechanicznego zranienia. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Jej twarz pokryta jest oczami. *Ubiera kreacje tylko i wyłącznie w pastelowych odcieniach. *Ma wysoki i energiczny ton głosu. *Bije od niej...niespotykana aura. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - Nesta *'Ulubione powiedzonko/powiedzonka' - "Kryptoreklama!", "To nie ja" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Kropli do oczu, dopasowanego kolorystycznie ubrania. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Estetykę, czytać horoskopy, przyjazne konwersacje i pożywne potrawy. *'...A najmniej' - Kiedy jest brana za oszustkę, pytań o jej oczy oraz uczucie głodu i deszczu. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Jest urządzony w bardzo prostym i przejrzystym stylu. Dominują pastelowe barwy i koronki. *'Ciekawostka' - W szafce nocnej w dormitorium, Nestani przechowuje kilkanaście pudełek zapałek oraz sypka herbatę - twierdzi że te przedmioty dają jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Osiagnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Przed snem smaruje dłonie kremem. Inaczej nie zaśnie. *Posiada krewnych zamieszkujących w Egipcie oraz Syrii. *Kiedy widzi w telewizji podczas trwania serialu tzw. "lokowanie produktu" Nestani uwielbia krzyczeć "Kryptoreklama!" *Jej "nazwisko" jest lekko zmienionym, gruzińskim imieniem "Mzia" które oznacza "Słońce". Znaczenie nazwiska jest nawiązaniem do egipskiego boga - Ra. *Imię postaci pochodzi od pierwszej częsci imienia "Nestan-Darejan" które zostało stworzone przez gruzińskiego poetę Shotę Rustaveli dla postaci z jego XII-wiecznego eposu „Rycerz w skórze pantery" Rustaveli "wyprowadził" je ze środkowo-perskiego wyrażenia نیست اندر جهان (nist andar jahan), co oznacza „W przeciwieństwie do innych na świecie” lub „unikalny”. W wierszu Nestan-Darejan jest księżniczką kochaną przez Tariel. *Urodziny obchodzi 16 Maja. *Oko, jako narząd wzroku, umieszczony na języku, przy uszach, dłoniach oraz nosie postaci, ma symbolizować poznawanie świata wszystkimi zmysłami. *Jej główny cytat nawiązuje do jednej z wypowiedzi Thomasa Astruc'a znanego min. Z produkcji serialu animowanego "Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Chat noir". Klasyczny potwór Bes - (kobiecy odpowiednik - Beset) Jest starożytnym egipskim bóstwem czczonym jako obrońca gospodarstw domowych, w szczególności matek, dzieci i porodów. Bes później został uznany za obrońcę wszystkiego, co dobre, a wróg wszystkiego, co złe. Podczas gdy poprzednie badania wskazywały na Bes jako import z Nubii do Środkowego Królestwa, najnowsze badania wskazują, że był obecny w Egipcie od początku istnienia Starego Królestwa. Wzmianki o Bes można przypisać pre-dynastycznym kulturom Nilu; jednak jego kult nie rozprzestrzenił się aż do początku Nowego Królestwa. Uważa się jednak, że wprowadzenie Besu jest również importowanym somalijskim wpływem i kultem Bes rozprzestrzeniającym się na północy, na obszarze Syrii. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftGruzja - państwo położone na pograniczu Europy i Azji, w Kaukazie Południowym. Obszar – 69,7 tys. km². Graniczy na północy z Rosją, na wschodzie z Azerbejdżanem, a na południu z Armenią i Turcją; zachodnią granicę kraju wyznacza wybrzeże Morza Czarnego. Stolicą Gruzji jest Tbilisi, przy czym od 2012 r. siedzibą parlamentu jest Kutaisi, a sądu konstytucyjnego Batumi. Gruzja jest członkiem Rady Europy, Organizacji Bezpieczeństwa i Współpracy w Europie, GUAM, Organizacji Współpracy Gospodarczej Państw Morza Czarnego, i Eurocontrol. Od 2014 Gruzja jest krajem stowarzyszonym z Unią Europejską, a od 2016 jest członkiem strefy wolnego handlu z Unią Europejską. Galeria Gruzinka koncepty.jpg Nestani ID.jpg Nestani szkic.jpg Nestani skullette.jpg Nestani szkic twarzy.jpg Nestani na krześle szkic.jpg Nestani ndid.jpg Stroje Nestani FDC.jpg|Freak du Chic - wróży z kuli. Ekaterini & Nestani - Halloween 2018.jpg Meta timeline *'?' - Rochi zastrzega Nestani Mza. Tekst swojego autorstwa oraz grafikę związaną z postacią. *'08.09.18' - Nestani zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Gruzja Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High